The Light behind the Darkness
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: This is the life of the Master Mind behind the wielder of Darkness, the Grandmaster himself, Xehanort. This will be very OC, with plenty of OOOSC's. (Out Of Official Story Character's) This will be huge, depicting from the moment Xehanort was 'born', and then as the years go by, all the way to the point of his meeting with his other selves in DDD. (Dream Drop Distance).
1. Chapter 1

The Light Behind the Darkness

Summary: This is the life of the Master Mind behind the wielder of Darkness, the Grandmaster himself, Xehanort.

This will be very OC, with plenty of OOOSC's. (Out Of Official Story Character's) This will be huge, depicting from the moment Xehanort was 'born', and then as the years go by, all the way to the point of his meeting with his other selves in DDD. (Dream Drop Distance). Note: I don't include Time Travel yet, as it simply shows Xehanort from his normal growth after DDD. Xehanort will seem very conflicted, and very driven, slowly turning from Light, into Darkness.

Let it begin.

I wasn't 'born' normally. My family, was not a mother and a father, with siblings. I was 'born' by a single mother on the Island that held no name. She died shortly afterwards, as I simply began to learn by observing others. I didn't even know her name. The last thing she said, was my name: "Xehanort." I wasn't raised by anyone, I survived by mostly eating berries and the food the other children threw away in the ocean. I came to hate this prison, after so many years of being bullied by others here. I resented everyone, including myself. I read incredibly quickly, wanting to learn how to escape from my prison. Eventually, I discovered a new book that was simply labeled: 'Key Blades.' I read it, and was surprised that it was a step by step process to 'unlock' my heart, to awaken the ability to wield a Keyblade.

Naturally, I studied and broke down the steps into many peices to use for myself. After studying for a very long time, I sat down on a chair, turned away from the sunset. I calmed down, slowing my breathing carefully, imagining that I was falling into myself.

Suddenly, I found myself falling, and landing calmly on my feet on a platform. I looked down to see me, sleeping calmly. I heard a soft voice speak from seemingly no where, and yet, every where. "Many Paths lie around you, each more distant, and yet closer to be realized. Choose your weapon, the heart crystallized to fight your enemies." I looked around, to see huge pedastals of stone appear. Three of them equally spaced; A sword, A magician's staff, and A Shield.

I quirked my eyebrow, as I shrugged. 'Far be it from me, so long as I recieve a weapon I can defend myself with.' I walked toward the middle if the circle, as I contemplated my choices. I finally decided to myself: 'Perfect.' I walked over to the magician's staff, and picked it up. "You have chosen the path of the mage, where mysterious powers and abilities await you. Is this your path?" I nodded, and I tightened my grip on the staff. It glowed brilliantly, before vanishing into glowing orbs. "What will you give up in return?" I turned around, looking at the two items, before I nodded to myself. "I will give up the shield, and the sword. Doing so, will triple my control over the magical arts, and the unique abilities that others could only dream of." With that, he released the pedastals into the void. "I see. You have given up the sword and shield to gain an unnatural grasp over magical power." Xehanort grinned as he felt the ancient knowledge fill him completely. 'Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Ice, Lava, Gravity, Moonlight, Light, Time and Space.' I grinned softly, knowing that these spells were only the basics of their categories. "Fire!" A small white fireball flew from my hands, as it swirled around me, controlling it with my thought, just as I imagined from my story books. It soon dissapated, and he felt alittle more tired, but it was well worth it.

"You can use your weapon, to fight the darkness in yours and in other's hearts." Soon, five small shadow things with yellow eyes formed from the darkness in the ground, and I called forth my staff, waving it before themm imperiously, while saying. "Lartiva!" A glowing red blob of lava flew from the staff's blue gem, melting through 4 of the 5 shadows. It jumped at me, and I smashed it as hard as I could with the gem-tip. It dissapated into more shadows.

"Your weapon, can also destroy objects, and unlock most basic items." Soon, a wooden crate, and a small chest appeared. I tapped the chest with the staff, which opened to reveala blue 'Magic' Potion, which I drank. I also slammed the staff into the box, breaking it open to reveal glowing yellow dots. The glowing yellow dots melted into me, and I felt a little more 'something' of value being added.

"Remember, that the closer you are to the Light, the bigger your Shadow." I turned to see a huge Shadow man thing appear, and it was huge. IT glared down at me with the same yellow eyes as it's much smaller brethren. I felt fear, but that didn't stop me. I have magic. "Return to the Darkness whence you came, for you'll find no purchase here." I summoned my staff, dodging the huge hand aimed to grab me. I rose the staff toward the shadow-thing. "Erabus!" A small rock formed, and shot like a bullet, peircing the monster's head. It shook itself, probably dazed. I followed through in quick succession. "Lartiva! Aero! Lightning!" An orb of red lava flew from the tip, followed by an orb of air, and a then a small beam of lightning, all striking the monster. It quickly vanished into nothingness at the final attack, and I leaned on the staff, panting lightly. I waited, because I felt like it wasn't over yet.

Sure enough, a much stronger version appeared, glowing deep purple, rather than blue. It shot it's chest out, revealing a black orb that charged up briefly. I shot into action, knowing I had a split second to act. "Time:Stutter!" Th beam shot right at me, when suddenly, it froze like a pause on the remote. I wrenched myself out of the way. Next second later, the beam continued to go right back into the abyss behind me. I was seriously drained now, panting heavily on my staff, with sweat down my face. I snarled at the thing. "I said, you'll find no purchase here!" The thing ignored me, charging up for another shot. I felt drained, and I knew I had one more shot, before I blacked out completely. Words seemed to fall ut of my mouth, as instinct took over. "Enough." I raised my staff up as high as I could raise it, and slammed it back down, roaring. "YOU. SHALL. NOT. PASS!" A shock wave of pure blue energy flashed throughout the platform, and the thing dissapated, and I blacked out, my last thought being. 'Gandalf is awesome.'

Chapter Two: The After Effect.


	2. The After Effects

The Light behind the Darkness

Chapter Two: The After Effects

Xehanort had done the unthinkable. It was well documented that it was impossible to destroy your Darkness, that it'd reform, stronger and stronger until it was equal, if not stronger than you. Xehanort wielded his magic, enforcing his will into his heart, and had not just destroyed the Darkness, he'd made it a slave to him. (This is why it appears restrained by Terranort; He'd mastered and conquered his darkness.) Xehanort woke up with a gasp one night, holding a staff that'd he'd been unable to summon till now. He got off his bunker on the trees, flipping onto his feet. He turned, and saw a figure that held a familiar aura. It walked toward him slowly, and he gasped, as his mind suddenly seemed to slip away. He seemed to be in a dream, wielding a keyblade of blue energy. Next thing he knew, he was back in his body again, gasping for air. He snarled, summoning his staff again. He suddenly froze, as a certain incantation whispered from his mouth: "Gravity: Black hole!" His staff rammed forward, creating a giant black hole around the size he was, and he was quickly sucked into it. His mind fell unconscious.

I opened my eyes slowly, revealing the golden color of the roof. Instantly knowing I could be in enemy territory, flipped onto the balls of my feet, summoning my staff to my side. I looked down, and was surprised. It was not my staff, but a giant key, one that was unique, with many glowing white and blue strands, with the star in the middle practically brimming with power. (That's right people, behold, Xehanort's initial keyblade: The Ultima Weapon.)

I flicked the blade before me, whispering. "Erubus." The small orb of rock shot forward, vanishing as it hit the wall. The wall actually glowed briefly, revealing huge amounts of golden webbing that quickly knit back together, before vanishing. Knowledge entered my mind at the siight. "The Golden Web of Neutrality..." I whispered in awe. "Indeed. I am surprised, to see that you wield such a powerful keyblade, is interesting." I turned toward the voice, my blade raised, as I hissed out. "Fyrus Erubus!" A single small rock flw from the tip toward the man, who he saw was wearing armor on his right shoulder. The small rock, suddenly transformed into a series of small rocks, with fire covering it, the fire changing into the form of a dragon the size of my arm. It flew toward the man, as he reacted with summoning his own keyblade, which was made of brown material. It blocked the spell, where it vanished. I slightly lowered my own keyblade, recognizing it for what it was. He had brown hair that seemed to spike everywhere, with grey hairs here and there. He also had green eyes, and brown skin. His keyblade vanished, as he said calmly. "My name is Rubis, and I will guide you to my master, young keyblade wielder."

I followed caarefully, my eyes trained on his arms and legs in case of an attack. My keyblade seemed to begin to hum with power. Rubis seemed to look at my keyblade uneasily, as if expecting it to cut him in half. I still held it, letting him guide me to the room we were headed into eventually.

Soon, we appeared to enter a huge hall, with two chairs at the end of it, with a man standing there calmly. He had white hair, and a beard that was neatly trimmed to his skin. He was wearing a white lab coat, with a black shirt underneath, with grey slacks down to his ankles, with black boots on his feet. As I approached him, I could feel an aura coming off the man. It felt almost etheral, full, yet empty somehow.

"Hello, young keywielder. I am Zion, current Sole Master of the realm you see around you. I also wield the keyblade, and wish to teach you it's ways. You've met my other apprentice, Rubis. Come, we shall show you the way to the Training room. You'll find others also wielding keyblades, and even some normal weapon wielders that are exceptional enough to be there. That is, if you wish to accept?" I studied Zion carefully, my keyblade glowing softly in the light. "Tell me what it means to be a keyblade wielder first, than, I shall answer." He nodded, his eyes studying me with the same interest as before. I realized that his eyes were purple, with an inner ring of green. "A keyblade wielder is a person with such a strong heart, that it crystallizes into a weapon known as the keyblade. The keyblade has many forms, primarily in that it's original form is the user's heart shown to the world. It has three uses: It can unlock most things, it deflects most spells and enhcantments, it is said to be unbreakable, and it can seal/unseal the hearts of other worlds. These are primary, basic functions. To know the rest, training is neccessary. A keyblade wielder has the responsibility to ensure Darkness doesn't spread, and to ensure that every world remains apart from all the others." I thought to myself. 'So, wielding the keyblade brings responsibility to it's power. Can't say I'm surprised. However, from what I can gather, I'll never need to return to that prison ever again.' "I accept your training, but on the condition that I can learn what I choose to, no restrictions." THe man's eyesbrows lifted, before he said. "Very well. Come, Apprentice...?" I replied calmly. "Xehanort. My name is Xehanort."

He nodded, and summoned what looked like an unimpressive keyblade, looking simple in design, with it being made of brownish material. He raised it to his chest, and a beam of energy shot from it, hitting the wall to the left of me. It changed into a hallway, and he walked toward it, non-verbally telling us to follow him. We followed through the hallway, I behind Rubis, so as to keep an eye on them. We walked for awhile, before he told us to enter the room, and for me to introduce myself. I walked right in, and saw what must have been a huge room, filled with weights, and keywielders, at least 35 of them. I said calmly. "Hello everyone. My name is Xehanort. Nice to meet you." Right after sayong that, I walked down the wooden floor, toward the training session thing marked number One. I entered the room, holding my keyblade tightly. Unknown to me at the time, I'd entered the Keyblade Master's training room.

I saw roughly thirty shadow things, some being small, and wimpish, others being lean, with dark grey eyes that stared flatly, but with power. I followed my instincts, slashing into opponents, using my mager grasp of basic magic to utilize the elements to my will. Suddenly I rolled away, and saw four of those giant things that I'd destroyed in my nightmare. I snarled, as I focused my anger into razor-sharp edge of power. I sliced through one of them, before the second grabbed me, pinning my arms down against my sides. I felt crushed, gasping for air, and roared in defiance, seeking some resevoire of energy to break free. I felt something, and yanked it out. Suddenly this cold aura overcame me, and this big black thing appeared out of my chest, with huge hands that grabbed the monster holding me, inhaling the blackness into itself. Instantly, the monster suddenly seemed to cringe away, before changing into this black aura stuff that melted into the thing on my chest. It did the same to the other two major things, and seemed to relish killing them. I suddenly felt like I knew what it was, and what I could do with it. My mind commanded it like it would an arm or leg. I soon had the thing crushing and inhaling monsters, using my keyblade to destroy any that apporached too close. Suddenly a huge hoard of monsters formed, running toward me in a rabid, hungry formation. Suddenly, I could feel the energy within me shift sharply, as I suddenly swirled my keyblade three times above my head,, before slamming it down, stabbing it into the wood. I roared. "Be GONE!" A huge blue ayra overcame my body, suddenly flinging itself toward the hoard of monsters. It cleaved through them like butter. Nothing remained, as I stood on one knee, gasping slightly. Suddenly, I felt a presence, hostile, toward me. I turned quickly, bringing my keyblade up.

My keyblade blocked the simple keyblade that my 'master' was wielding, putting us in a duel of strength. My eyes narrowed, as my mouth shifted into a snarl. I pushed, until I was able to shobve away the man, jumping after him. My dark aura reappeared, covering me like a cloak. I could feel the coldness, the vastness my darkness held. I stretched into my keyblade, the keyblade turning orange, the star suddenly spinning into a blur. I ran forward, slashing and hacking, with him barely blocking each attack. Suddenly, I felt a prickle of sensation, and ducked, as a version of the man suddenly went right by me from behind. The one in front was an illusion. I stood up, and my keyblade at the ready, attacked with instinct as my guide. Over and over, I didn't hit him, no matter what trick, no matter what attack. Soon, I realized he was toying with me, using my anger against me. My mind suddenly felt icy cold, as though my anger went from burning flames, into nitrogen. I blocked his attack, letting my instinct guide me, even as my mind was preparing a new spell. After awhile, the man tried to jump away, presumably to cast a spell, when my darknees grabbed him from behind, and held his arms to his sides. My keyblade went up to my chest, as a glowing point of energy appeared on the tip. "This ends now. Wooden Dragon." A wooden dragon suddenly appeared out of the tip of my keyblade, flying toward the man. The dragon suddenly gained a glowing green aura, and within a millisecond, was as big as one of those monster things. it roared as it crashed into the man. Zion seemed to focus on his keyblade, gripping it tightly, before his blade glowed dangerously. He swung it, his eyes bright with power as he bellowed. "Amaterasu!" My heart nearly stopped when I realized just exactly what he called forth. 'The eternal flames of darkness? No, It must something similiar, yet different." The blade released a huge torrent of white fire toward the dragon, engulfing and incinerating it. I realized it was heading toward me, as I drew forth the coldness from the bond to the thing in my chest. "Gravity's Vortex!" My own keyblade glowed, as a green energy covered it like a tin foil layer. I swung it to the right, and the white fire shifted to the right sharply. I raised my keyblade, and slammed it down, as the white fire rose up into a fireball, and was flung right at Zion. Zion seemed to freeze, before he raised his own keyblade toward the flames, as he hissed out. "Star Flare: Return Blast of Vengeance." The keyblade inhaled the white fire, as he twisted, and threw his own keyblade right at me. The keyblade glowed sharply, as a whirlwind of white fire spewed toward me, along with the his keyblade in the middle of the dangerous storm.

I was on my last legs, and I knew it. I was barely hanging onto the edge of my consciousness, but I didn't want to submit defeat. Not to anyone, and certainly not Zion. Therefore, I drew up the last of my energy, tapping into both my reserves, and that of my darkness. I gathered everything I held into a single point of compressed power. I raised my keyblade toward the fiery storm, as I roared out in defiance. "Time and Space: Warp Drive!" I focused my energy into my keyblade, as it gained a grey aura. I swung it, and the fiery storm suddenly twisted around, heading toward Zion, while I was relentless. I ran forward, my Warp Drive stopping me from feeling fatigue or Pain. I ran around so that I was behind him, aiming my keyblade toward Zion. I compressed what was left of my energy, and released it. A sphere of grey energy shot toward Zion. Zion summoned back his keyblade, destroying the vortex with a single command of "Disappear." I watched with drained eyes as the sphere hit him in the back, shooting him five feet away. My eyelids felt so heavy, and my keyblade vanished. I fainted, drained to nothing.

I awoke in the same area as before, Zion standing next to me on my right. I flipped onto my left foot, spinning until I was standing against him, across the bed, my keyblade in hand. Zion looked at me carefully, before he grinned and said. "I'm very impressed. Most young keywielders fail to use their instincts in combat, often times relying on what they see or hear. Your control over magic is astouding, pushing me to my limits. Your Darkness, however, is by far the most incredible thing ever. No one has ever conquered their Darkness so completely. Therefore, I'm making you one of the very few Elite LightBlades. A group of very powerful keywielders, with very few ever given the option to join. I also give you access to the entire library, because to utilize your intelligence, might be what we need to further understand the powers that we wield. Explore, and come back when you've had your fill of knowledge." Zion left, turning back slightly for a last comment. "Be careful though, even my pupils do attack out of jealousy."

Next Chapter: Knowledge is Power, but is it Everything?


End file.
